


Cobblepot's Christmas Gift

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Art, Attraction, Beautiful, Blue Eyes, Boys Kissing, Brown Eyes, Canon Gay Character, Chance Meetings, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Criminal Masterminds, Drinking, Falling In Love, Fate, Feel-good, First Kiss, First Meetings, Foreplay, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nervousness, Original Character(s), Original Gay Character, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Seduction, Sentimental, Sexual Tension, Snogging, Strangers to Lovers, Threats of Violence, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: Oswald is feeling very out of sorts as his live-in friend, companion and confidante Taran Tula has flown the nest, leaving him with serious abandonment issues.  It's Christmas time and he throws a party at his mansion to try to cheer himself up but this is failing dismally.  However there is a new surprise distraction....in the form of a stranger.





	1. Introductions and Developments

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one of three love stories I wrote for Oswald. In this story, I introduced an original character called Justin Newman. I wanted to get Ozzy a boyfriend for Christmas. I hadn't considered pairing Oswald with Jim Gordon at the time, and I didn't want to get him back with Ed Nygma. Then I decided to try writing Jimwald/Gobblepot and I loved it, and haven't been able to stop since!
> 
> This story was originally intended to be Part 2 of the Cobblepot Chronicles - following the departure of the female protagonist in The Penguin and the Spider Woman - but I've now removed it from the series. I didn't want Oswald to have the relationship with Justin before he paired up with Jim - because I liked the idea of Jim being the first man to sleep with Oswald.  
> So now this is just an AU version of what happened with Jim. Hope that makes sense.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tall dark handsome stranger gatecrashes Oswald's shindig.

**Oswald Gets a Gift for Christmas - Part 1 - Introductions and Developments.**

“Who is that man standing over there - the one by the fireplace?” asked Justin.

 

“Ah.  That is our very genial host!” replied Justin’s acquaintance sarcastically.

“That is Oswald Cobblepot?”  THE Oswald Cobblepot?”

“The very same.”

“Well, I think I will go and introduce myself to him.”

“You actually want to meet him?”

“Well of course I do – he is our host after all!”

“But look at him – he’s clearly not in the festive spirit at all!  And anyway – he’s not that agreeable at the best of times, but especially not just lately.  I don’t know why he even organised this party!”

Justin agreed that Mr Cobblepot’s body language was very discouraging.  His ‘genial host’ was standing with his back to his guests. He was staring down into the flames of the fire with hunched shoulders.  His passive aggressive stance seemed to be crying out, “Go away everyone!”

However, Justin was not a man to back away from a challenge.  He had a compulsion to try and break the ice with this seemingly cold fish.  Besides, there was something about the small, dapper figure that made Justin want to take a closer look at him.

So he left his companion and started walking over towards the fireplace.   The closer he got, the more he was fascinated by what he discovered.

He noticed that his host’s raven black hair was sculpted up into spikes, which contrasted dramatically with the stiff formality of his dark blue tail coat and matching dress trousers.  Justin always loved eccentric or unusual people, and this man certainly seemed to fit into that category.

This propelled Justin towards the diminutive stranger whose party he had attended as someone’s ‘plus one’....just by a strange quirk of fate.

 

Oswald was deep in thought.  He somehow found the sight of the flickering flames comforting.  He had often sat here to talk and relax ….with her….

He should have realised that it was rather too soon for him to be holding an event in his great big mansion.  It felt so empty here without having his little companion around. He had hoped that filling the place with other people, and the sound of inane chatter, would help to distract him from his loneliness and depression.  And, of course, he had to keep up appearances – as well as keeping abreast of current local news and events. But tonight, he felt so despondent that he wasn’t sure that he really cared about any of that.

He was still in a state of shock – and confusion – over dear Taran’s ‘disappearance’ as he always expressed it.  He was still in denial. He continued to refuse to acknowledge that she would actually run away from him and not tell him where on earth she had gone off to.  That ‘dear Oswald’ letter that she had left had been so cryptic - and this, from the woman who said she hated riddles!! He had thought that they were friends – well, they had been more than that.  They had meant much more than that to one another. They had become close companions who had simpatico –so he had come to believe. But, he suspected, it seemed that he had been sadly wrong in that respect.  And not for the first time, of course….

He was all at sixes and sevens these days – without her to organise and care for him.  How could she desert him like this….just when he had let her into his heart….and under his skin….and even into his bed for companionship and cuddles?  He had to admit that he missed that. He felt cold and lonely at night, as well as angry and malevolent towards the whole world most of the time.

He tormented himself wondering where she could be.  She had said not to try and find her, but of course, he had disobeyed her.  However, this had got him nowhere - even after he had gone cap in hand to Jim Gordon to help him.  The trail had gone stone cold!

Now it was Christmas, and that was such a bad time of year to be alone with these disturbing thoughts and toxic feelings.   And in his case, that could only be very dangerous for all concerned.

“Erm - excuse me....”

Oswald flinched and spun round.  He slammed sidelong into Justin.  The force of the impact jolted Justin’s right hand, which just happened to be holding a full champagne glass.

The bubbly golden liquid shot out all over Justin and his surprised host – but mostly over Oswald.

“What the hell....?” cried Oswald petulantly.  He threw up his hands in panic, stumbled backwards and almost crashed into the mantelpiece.  He recovered himself quickly, and began frantically and crossly to wipe down his wet clothes.

“Oh, oh, I am so sorry!” Justin exclaimed.  He was mortified. He moved forward towards his shocked, soaking wet host, preparing to help him clean himself up.  But Oswald held up his hands in protest.

“Stand back!” scowled Oswald, his eyes flashing at Justin like blue lightning bolts.

The strength of that stare and the tone of the voice that went with it stopped Justin dead in his tracks.  Then he slowly stepped back a few paces. Oswald might be below average in height and slight in build, but this belied a very powerful presence and a strong aura of authority – along with more than a hint of menace.  

The two men stood there facing one another. They were breathing hard.  Justin was mesmerised and somewhat intimidated. He felt a strange, inexplicable fascination for and attraction towards this little ‘hothead’ of a man, despite (or maybe even because of) his fear of him – although he had only just encountered and interacted with him, and even then, only for a matter of moments.  

Justin stood and waited for his host to break the silence.  

Oswald held the stranger’s gaze for as long as he could.  He had to think through his next course of action. He realised that he had been a little hasty in the way he had responded.   He had been caught off guard and taken by surprise, and this embarrassed him greatly.

On reflection, this man had been very lucky to get away with just a slight ticking off.  Oswald had almost been compelled to go for his knife, which he always kept concealed in his inside pocket, but in a split second he had managed to stop himself.

Drawing a knife on a guest at his own party would be a little over the top even for him.  This man had done him no real harm. His demeanour, although clearly a little fearful, was nevertheless gentle and friendly – and he was actually quite easy on the eye as well.  He was tall and nicely built and had fairish hair and large, deep brown eyes – and a wide, full mouth that reminded him very much of…. **_his_ ** ….

Oswald gave a deep sigh.  He smiled benevolently. This apology had better be a good one!

“Hmmm.  Erm, sorry about that!  I have a bit of a temper, as you can see!” he shrugged sheepishly, clasping his hands in front of him humbly.

“Please,” Justin protested good-humouredly, “You don’t need to apologise.  It was my fault!” He inwardly sighed with relief.

“No, no, really – I shouldn’t have behaved like that towards you!” insisted Oswald, wagging his finger vigorously as if scolding himself.  “After all – as I always say – good manners cost nothing! And you **are** my guest!”

Justin smiled cordially at Oswald.   He felt far more relaxed now and so was ready to make a move again.

He stepped forward, holding out his hand.  “Well then - let’s start over. My name is Justin Newman – how do you do?”

Oswald beamed broadly.  He instantly forgot all about his bad temper, his depression, and even his wet shirt.  He came forward, reached out and took Justin’s bare hand in his gloved one, then shook it vigorously.

“Oswald Cobblepot – welcome to my shindig!” he announced.  Then he released Justin’s hand quickly.

“He really does have a strong grip on him!” thought Justin.

Oswald took a look around the room, surveying the proceedings with disappointment.  “As you can see, things are really buzzing around here!” he said sarcastically, with a harsh laugh.

Justin politely ignored the implication that this party was hardly going with a swing.  He also tried not to stare at his host’s deformed right leg, which had made itself known to him as his new acquaintance had hobbled forward to meet him.   He tried not to imagine how Oswald had come to get that injury. Or maybe he was wrong to speculate in such a way? Oswald’s crippled leg didn’t have to have resulted from his being attacked.   It might not even have come about as the result of any injury, whether deliberately caused or accidental. Oswald could have contracted polio when he was a child. He really shouldn’t jump to any conclusions or make any value judgements before he knew the facts.

“Well – anyway - I am delighted to meet you, Mr Cobblepot,” he said with genuine warmth, smiling widely and bowing his head respectfully.

“Hmmmm – delighted?”  Oswald looked and sounded surprised.  He paused for a moment and folded his arms, apparently reflecting on what Justin had just said.  Then he leaned toward Justin and raised his eyebrow meaningfully. “ **You** must be new in town!”

Justin laughed incredulously.  “Why, yes, as a matter of fact I am!”

“Ah, there you go – I knew it!  I can always tell!” smirked Oswald smugly, waving his finger playfully at Justin as he spoke.  “You are just in off the noon stage – right?”

“Well, almost.  I arrived a couple of weeks ago….”

Justin couldn’t help noticing that his host’s eyes were icy blue and really quite beautiful.  This was brought into aspect dramatically by his raven black lashes, eyebrows and hair.

Oswald’s smile also revealed dimpled cheeks and he had a small, sweet-looking mouth which, Justin thought, looked rather pretty whether it was expressing benevolence or petulance.

His nose was large and quite prominent, which gave him the look of an aristocrat.  Justin had heard people nickname Oswald ‘The Penguin’ – doubtless because of his nose, the way he walked and his mode of wearing his hair and clothes.  But to him, the way Oswald presented himself - wrapping his slender little body in his rich coloured silks and stiff shirt, with its teasingly high wing collar - and the way he styled his hair, in its little spiky tufts - reminded him more of a peacock.  And now he seemed to be strutting and showing off his tail feathers to Justin in all their glory.

Oswald realised very quickly that Justin was no ordinary guest at his party.  There was definitely something special about him that he couldn’t yet put his finger on.

“Can I get you more champagne,” he offered politely, “as your glass is now empty?”

“Oh – well, if you are sure,” Justin replied tentatively.

“Of course!  Follow me,” Oswald invited, beckoning dramatically as he turned and hobbled away.

Justin followed swiftly.  Oswald dragged his lame leg behind him like a ball and chain, but he could still move pretty fast!

 

Oswald grabbed a full bottle of champagne from a waiter and rushed past his other guests, smiling and making polite pleasantries, and walked out of the room.  Justin followed him, feeling baffled yet excited. He was being led away from everyone else and out into the hall. “Come on!” Oswald urged, and limped along quickly until he reached the door to his private chamber.

He opened the door.  “Come on in!” he coaxed conspiratorially, with an inviting smile.

“But what about the other guests....?” began Justin.  “Oh, don’t worry - they won’t miss me!” Oswald shrugged dismissively.

Once in, Oswald closed the door behind them and locked it.   He beckoned to his new companion to sit down next to him on the divan.

“Hmmm, he is getting very friendly!” thought Justin. “Dare I hope that he is of the same mind as me?”

He had heard rumours about Oswald’s infatuation for another man - that had ended badly - but he didn’t like to make assumptions.  And rumours were just rumours until proven as facts, after all. He had also heard that Oswald was not exactly on the straight and narrow when it came to his business dealings.   Then again, he had heard that about most businessmen in Gotham!

But there was one thing that he was sure of.  He was attracted to this strange little guy, and would really like to get to know him better - and find out for himself, first hand, what made him tick.  

Oswald poured out champagne for them both.

He handed Justin’s glass to him, and, holding his own glass aloft, made a dramatic toast.

“To new beginnings!”   He gave Justin a cheeky little impish grin.

Justin raised his own glass and echoed his host’s words.  They clinked their glasses together and drank.

Justin wasn’t quite sure what Oswald had meant by ‘new beginnings’.   He hoped that it could only be a good sign of what was to come.

Now that Justin was sitting so close to his host,  he was able to detect the warm scent of sandalwood and cedar on his skin, which smelt very appealing.

“So,” continued his host, swallowing a big gulp of the golden fluid, “What brought you here?”

“Well, Mr Cobblepot…” Justin began.  

“Please - call me Oswald!” his host interrupted with a dramatic flourish. “I think we can dispense with formalities - right?”  He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

“Oh.  Yes, of course.  Well - Oswald….” Justin was so pleased that his host was prepared not only to single him out from his other guests  but also to get on first name terms with him so soon. This situation became more promising by the second! And he found that raised eyebrow rather sexy….

He continued, “Actually - I came here as - well, a second choice plus one, I suppose!”

“Ah - a happy accident!” smirked Oswald.  He winked.

“I am relieved to hear that you are happy about it,” Justin enthused.  “I am very glad about it, too.” (“And now he is winking at me!” thought Justin.  “Good Lord - whatever next?”)

He sat back, putting his arm across the back of the sofa.   He risked gazing deeply into Oswald’s eyes. He hoped that he wasn’t now coming on too strong.  But it was worth it just to enjoy the sight of those baby blues….and perhaps even get the response he was hoping for.

Oswald stared back, feeling curious.  This relative stranger seemed genuinely pleased to be in his company.  He was sitting in a very relaxed attitude - and now he also seemed to be looking at him in a very suggestive manner!  He hoped that he wasn’t misinterpreting Justin’s words, expression and/or body language. He had made that mistake before, and it had cost him dearly!

He did like Justin.  He was very charming company and seemed genuinely very well-disposed towards him - which was little short of miraculous as far as he was concerned.  He was hopeful that they might at least become friends. But as for anything more than that - well, he just wasn’t sure yet. It was far too early to tell - or to take any chances.

So he moved back in his seat to put a little distance between him and his guest - to signal to him that he wasn’t ready for intimacy, if that was indeed what Justin was looking for.  

“I’m glad that **you’re** glad!” he shrugged casually.  “Anyway - what are you doing here, exactly - in **Gotham** , that is?”  He took another deep drink of his champagne.  

“Well - apart from practically gatecrashing your party…”

Justin paused for comic effect.  Oswald chuckled dutifully to fill the void.  

“I am actually here….to open an art gallery!”

“Oh.  An art gallery?”  Oswald didn’t sound too excited - in fact, he seemed to be positively disappointed.

“Erm - yes.  I take it that you are not exactly an art lover?”  Justin’s heart started to sink.

“Now, now,” Oswald scolded playfully, wagging his finger at Justin as he spoke.  “I didn’t say that!”

“But your tone suggested it.”

“Well, I am not exactly an ‘art person’ - but I do have an open mind.  I am not ignorant.” Oswald suddenly looked and sounded hurt. His eyes took on a wounded, glassy look, and his lips were drawn into a thin smile of forced patience.

“Oh no, of course not.  I never meant to suggest it!” said Justin quickly.  And he added, “I really meant no offence….”

“None taken!”

Justin sighed with relief.

“ So - would you like to attend the opening of my new gallery?”  he ventured tentatively.

“Hmmm,  it would be very unreasonable of me to refuse, now wouldn’t it?” Oswald replied silkily, with a wide, feline smile.  “After making such a fuss….and after receiving such a gracious invitation….”

“Well, there is no obligation - although, of course, I would love to see you there!”  Justin didn’t want to seem overly keen, but also didn’t want to be too discouraging. He still wasn’t sure about his host’s feelings or intentions - he had noticed that Oswald had put a little distance between them - and after all, they had practically just met!  But he did hope fervently that Oswald would accept. He really wanted to see him again.

“Why, thank you!  I suppose I could come along - if it means that much to you….” Oswald  smirked meaningfully.

“Yes, of course, I would be very pleased if you were to attend.  And, of course, if you find that you don’t like the exhibits - there will also be plenty of champagne on offer!”

“Oh, well then - in that case, I will definitely be turning up!”  Oswald raised his glass. “I never **could** refuse free champagne!  Chin chin - Justin!”

 


	2. Kiss Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Justin get better acquainted....much better!

Justin had been astonished and delighted when Oswald had turned up to his gallery’s opening.  He had hardly been able to contain his excitement at seeing him again. He had given him a very warm welcome on his arrival, making a huge fuss of him, and introducing him to all his friends and contacts.  He kept plying him with champagne and made a point of showing him around and explaining the exhibits personally.

Oswald clearly appreciated this special attention and although Justin sensed that in most cases, Oswald had not exactly been moved by the artworks on display, he had rewarded Justin by showing some interest in one of his own favourite artists.

“Oh - so you like this Kandinsky?”

“Well, yes.  I like the geometric shapes and the way he uses the colours.  It - well, really pleases my eye!”

“Oh - I see!”

“Well - don’t sound so surprised, Mr Newman!” Oswald had replied archly,  looking askance at Justin playfully.

“No , I didn’t mean it like that….it’s just that Kandinsky is a favourite artist of mine.

“Well, what a happy coincidence!  There you go, you see, I told you - I am not just here for the champagne!  I  **do** do art!”  He beamed proudly.

“Yes, you do!  I’m sorry I doubted that, Oswald.”

 

This little icebreaker had been the gateway to further visits to art exhibitions from the enigmatic Mr Cobblepot.

Justin had become increasingly aware that Oswald was feared by many and that his presence was not something that they felt comfortable with.  The more outspoken of them had told Justin outright that it was dangerous to consort with him. They had heard many unpleasant accounts of his dealings and actions.

Justin had laughed off their accusations.  “You can’t know that for sure!” he had said.  “I find him very charming and generous!”

Justin had of course noticed more than a hint of menace about Oswald when they had first encountered one another.   But since then Oswald had always been nothing but civilised and friendly toward him. 

He had actually found that little hint of danger a bit of a turn-on if he was honest with himself.  Also, Justin had seen no first-hand evidence that Oswald was violent or a criminal. Justin was prepared to give this little man the benefit of the doubt.  

This could be, of course, because his attraction to Oswald was getting stronger and stronger.  He knew that was shallow, but he couldn’t help it.

Each time Oswald came to his events Justin made a point of greeting him very warmly.  He was rewarded when, after his third meeting, Oswald treated him to a heartfelt hug, saying  “Hello, old friend!” with great affection. Justin had felt a very warm glow inside, and some other activity which he hoped that Oswald wouldn’t notice.  Or perhaps that he would, depending on what Oswald’s true feelings toward him were. Justin was still highly confused and was keen to clarify what Oswald’s intentions towards him were.

On the fourth occasion, Justin decided that he was tired of talking shop with Oswald in a room full of people.  He was pleased that Oswald showed an interest in his collections but felt - and hoped - that there had to be more more to it than that!

So he took him aside, topping up his champagne glass, and said, “Oswald - I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?”

“Dinner?”

“Erm, yes - if you want to, I mean….”  

Justin faltered because Oswald had looked askance  - and surprised - at that suggestion. This was not encouraging.

Then Oswald started to smile.

“Why yes, of course I would like to have dinner with you!”  He beamed broadly.

Justin’s heart missed a beat.  “Oh, I am glad. To be honest with you - I was meaning  to ask you before, but..well, I thought you wouldn’t be interested.”

“Wouldn’t be interested?  Why would you think such a thing?”

“Well actually, Oswald, I’m not sure I feel quite comfortable about talking about this...here….”  Justin looked away awkwardly.

“Oh.  You mean you want to go somewhere more….private?” Oswald coaxed.

“That would be good, yes.”

“How mysterious!” said Oswald silkily  “Well - if you like, we could go to my house.  I have a very good whiskey that won’t drink itself!”  He chuckled manically, his eyes flashing.

Justin laughed.  “That would be perfect!  I love a good whiskey.”

“Excellent...my place it is then.  We should be all alone as the staff have the afternoon off.”

Justin felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and a tingle run up  his spine. All alone! All alone in the Cobblepot mansion...he knew it was way out of town and very secluded.  All alone with his gorgeous enigmatic gentleman. If he couldn’t say it now, he never would.

  
  
  
  
  


Oswald invited Justin to make himself at home, gesturing towards the sofa.  This could be sweet torment - he imagined embracing and kissing Oswald on that sofa, holding him close.  Justin wanted Oswald so much now that it hurt. If ever Oswald now rejected him...

He sat down on the sofa, and, to his delight, Oswald joined him there - instead of sitting in the easy chair opposite, as Justin had thought he might do.  Meanwhile, he had poured whiskey from the decanter on the sideboard into two fine quality crystal tumblers for them both - a very fine whiskey. No ice.

“Whiskey on top of champagne?” thought Justin.  It just occurred to him that mixing drinks in this way might not be the best idea -  but he didn’t argue. After all, if this got Oswald in the mood….

“Chin chin Justin!” Oswald toasted, and they clinked their glasses together and drank.

 

Justin swallowed a gulp of the whiskey and remarked on how smooth and sweet it tasted.  

“There you go, you see - I told you!” Oswald beamed triumphantly.  He took another sip himself and smacked his lips.

He sat forward and touched Justin casually on the knee - just a friendly gesture that he did when he was talking intimately to a close acquaintance, which he now felt Justin was becoming.

“So - what is this thing that you want to talk to me about - that needs to be done in private?” he said with a curious tilt of his head.

Justin was mesmerised and spellbound.   First of all, the sight of Oswald’s whiskey-wetted lips and the action of his mouth as he enjoyed his tasting had made his heart skip a beat.  And now Oswald was touching his knee and looking at him so quizzically, with such intimacy…. with those piercing blue eyes..he was so turned on he almost kissed him there and then!

Justin’s deep brown eyes looked into Oswald’s bright blue ones.  He could see that Oswald’s pupils were dilated and his lips were beginning to purse up strangely.

“Erm…” began Justin, suddenly feeling hesitant again.  Oswald’s eyes always hypnotised him and made him rather tongue tied when they stared so intensely at him like this.

 

He swallowed hard and then bit the bullet.

“Oswald - the thing is….erm, I want to be…...well, more than just friends with you.”

 

There, he had said it.  Now he just had to wait for the response...which seemed like an eternity in coming.

Oswald looked back at him levelly.  Justin hoped that this was a good sign.

“Ah - you mean - like partners?” He raised his eyebrow curiously.

“Partners..yes, I suppose so, in a way.”

“Business partners?” ventured Oswald cautiously.  He took a swig of whiskey and studied Justin’s face closely.

“Oh..Oswald...no..that’s not what I meant.”  Justin ‘s heart sank, and so did his tone. He couldn’t take his eyes away from Oswald’s stare, but he was dreading the expression that might now fill those beautiful blue eyes.  Embarrassment, at the very least. He had misunderstood….and now, this might be the end of a wonderful friendship. He might never see Oswald again….

“Oh, then you mean...ah, I see.”  Oswald sighed and cradled his glass of whiskey thoughtfully.  He stared down at the swirling liquid, seemingly looking inside his glass for the answer to Justin’s question.

Then he raised his head and Justin saw the saddest look he had ever witnessed on Oswald’s bemused face.

“Am I reading you right?  Are you saying that….well, that you want….romance…?”  he said tentatively. 

Justin swallowed down the huge lump in his throat.  Then he found his voice and employed it.

“Yes.  Yes I am, Oswald.  I am saying that.” He took a swig of his whiskey, feeling it burn his throat.

“Erm - you’re serious?  I mean - when did this happen?”  said Oswald, clearly disbelieving.

“Yes, I’m serious.  And well, I think….possibly….I fell for you from the very first moment I saw you.”  Justin heard the words coming from his mouth, but could hardly believe he was saying them.  He knew it might sound trite and corny, but he meant every word of it. And now, he waited for the polite brush off from his gorgeous gentleman.

“Well, Mr Newman  - you have done the impossible!”  replied Oswald, with a wry smile.

“Oh - have I?”  Justin relaxed a little to see a smile on Oswald’s face.  At least he wasn’t going to shout at him or tell him to leave.

“You have me stuck for words!”  Oswald grinned broadly.

“Really?”

“Yes - really.”

“Erm - is that a good or a bad thing?”

Oswald put down his whiskey glass with a sigh.  Then he took Justin’s glass from him and put that down also.

He put his hand on Justin’s knee - and didn’t take it away.  Justin gasped. 

“What do you think?” he grinned.

“Oh - Oswald..” sighed Justin.  His heart was banging hard in his chest.  He couldn’t believe his luck….and he had to kiss Oswald before the moment passed….

He took Oswald’s face in his hands.  “God, you are beautiful!” he breathed, studying Oswald’s gorgeous, expectant blue gaze.   Then he came forward and pressed his eager lips to Oswald’s waiting, open mouth.

Softness met with him - sweet, yielding, velvety softness.  Oswald’s warm little mouth accepted his with much more than gratitude.  It was open, then closed..then open again…..returning Justin’s passion hungrily and keenly.

Oswald’s arms were around him, stroking him and then squeezing him tightly.

They kissed for an eternity. Justin was ravenous after waiting so long and Oswald was so receptive….

When they stopped they were both gasping for air but full of joy.  They had had their moment, and were poised and ready for many, many more to come….


	3. Mutual Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first kiss, things develop quickly for Justin and his little Cobblepot.

Justin had kissed Oswald for the first time and it had felt sublime.  He was aflame with desire for his little Cobblepot. He wanted him so much that it hurt.

Oswald had been properly kissed for the first time.    He felt deep relief and a rush of adrenaline that coursed through his body like nothing he had ever felt before.  This was nothing short of miraculous.

“Wow,” Justin panted.  “That was some kiss!”

“Indeed, it was,” Oswald agreed.

“When you said I was beautiful,” Oswald ventured shyly, “Did you mean it?”

“Oh God Oswald, yes!  Of course I bloody meant it!”  Justin put his hands on Oswald’s shoulders and looked down at Oswald  earnestly. “You are the most beautiful man I’ve ever met!”

“Thanks,” murmured Oswald.  He felt himself blush hotly.  He breathed hard, trying not to let his emotions run away with him.  He just couldn’t believe this! It must be too good to be true.

“You  are very handsome,” Oswald replied quietly.  “Too handsome for me. I just didn’t expect you to find me attractive at all!”

“Too handsome for you?  Not find you attractive?  Hell, Oswald. I thought it would have been obvious that I find you gorgeous, the way I’ve been giving you so much attention...and ..I thought my body language would give me away!”

“Well - it didn’t.  Not to me.”

“Oh, Oswald.  That is just so sweet!”  He kissed Oswald again, this time more fleetingly, as he had other plans for his delightfully and enchantingly modest man, and somehow, now, they couldn’t - and wouldn’t - wait.

“I want you, Oswald,” he declared.  His emotions and passions were running high.  This was happening fast but he didn’t want to control it..not now.  “Do you want me too?”

Oswald looked at Justin with a coy, crooked smile.

“Yes….” he replied with glint of excitement deep within his wide blue eyes.

“Oh, Oswald…”   Justin put his hand on the thigh of Oswald’s right leg - the hobbled one -and squeezed it.  Oswald gave a little gasp, his mouth agape with astonishment.

“My God - you look so sexy right now!”  breathed Justin. Oswald’s mouth formed into a grin, his eyes lighting up brilliantly.

  


He clasped his arms around Justin again.   They recommenced open-mouthed, frantic kissing.   

Oswald’s whole body tingled and his heart raced.

He felt himself harden and grow fast in between.

Now, he was ready.

 

They were in Oswald’s big king sized bed.  They were naked, but Oswald felt exposed too.  He was a virgin and he felt very vulnerable. How would he say it - if he said it at all?

“Be gentle - I’ve never been with a man before,” is what he should have said - it would have sounded trite, but it would have been true.

Instead, he tried to pretend that  he was more experienced. He was too embarrassed to admit that he’d never made love before….

That was a bad mistake!

After yelping furiously and then crying - he couldn’t help it, the whole thing just felt too painful - he had to admit defeat.

He had tried to insist that Justin kept going, but now he had to stop.  The whole experience was turning into a disaster….

He wept with frustration in Justin’s arms.  Justin cradled him tenderly and shushed him soothingly.  “There, there, sweet Oswald,” he whispered. “It’ll be ok…I’m so sorry I hurt you..”

“This is awful!”  sobbed Oswald. “I’m..a miserable failure!”

“No, no, of course you’re not, love!  It’ll be fine..really. Oh Oswald..you should have told me…”

“What - that I’m  still a virgin…. at 32?”

“Oswald….Oswald, love, there’s no shame in that!”  Justin kissed Oswald’s crown, feeling the soft little tufts of his raven black hair pressed against his lips.  He inhaled and smelt the fragrance of those shiny jet black locks.

“Well - I am embarrassed..”

“Darling, don’t be.  It just means that..you’re choosy who you sleep with, that’s all!  And….I’m glad you chose me to be the first…I feel honoured!”

Oswald’s sobs began to subside.  He raised his head and gazed at Justin with his bewildered, tear-stained face.  “Do.....do you mean that?” he sniffled.

Justin wiped away Oswald’s tears.   “Of course I do!” he smiled. “I love you!”

“Oh, Justin…”  And his tears fell afresh.

“Hey, shush love...don’t cry.  As I told you - it’ll be fine. We can just go to sleep….”

“No, I don’t want to sleep!” Oswald protested, “I want to…..well, you know….try again?”

“But sweetheart, you must be so sore….”

“I want to try, Justin.”

“Well, if you’re sure..but we’ll take it slower this time.  More foreplay….open you up a bit more…get you more relaxed, ok?”

“OK.”

Justin stroked Oswald’s face and kissed him.  “You know I want to make love to you more than anything - but I don’t want to hurt you, my little Cobblepot.”

“I trust you,” Oswald said.  “I know you won’t do anything to harm me.”

Justin kissed Oswald again.  He smiled. Then he said, “I’ll take it slow….build it up gradually, just tell me if you want me to stop..”

“I will.”

“Promise..?”

“Promise.”

“Right then.  Just relax….”

Justin swept his hands over his little Cobblepot’s naked skin, feeling him quiver with pleasure at his touch.  “Mmmmm, good start..” murmured Oswald appreciatively.

Encouraged by his lover’s reactions, Justin kissed Oswald’s throat gently then nibbled at his ear.  Oswald whimpered and trembled.

Then he kissed Oswald’s neck softly.  “God, you’re so sexy!” he sighed. He moved across to his shoulder.  He kept touching and stroking Oswald, sweeping his hand from his chest to his belly, stopping teasingly short of his hallowed place.  “Oh, that's good!” breathed Oswald. “Oh….Justin...I’m so….hard!”

“Oh my God,” Justin gasped, “So am I!”  He moved his hand down and grasped his lover firmly.  He felt, squeezed and fondled him, feeling him grow and harden even more at his touch.  “Is that good, baby?” he murmured.

“Oh yes,” whispered Oswald, “That’s good!”  Then he felt Justin's arousal with his hand, reciprocating Justin’s action.  Justin groaned. “Oh…..Oswald….”he gasped.

“You don’t have to come inside me,” Oswald panted,  “Just keep doing what you’re doing..please! I’ll do you too….”

So they began the process of mutual masturbation.

“Thats it…..that’s it……” gasped Oswald, pulling on Justin and thrilling in the feeling of being manipulated back so expertly by his experienced lover.  

“How am I doing?” he panted at Justin anxiously.

“Great - great!” rasped  Justin, “Keep up..the good..work..oh, my God….Oswald…faster!”

Oswald climaxed seconds before Justin with an agonised cry of triumph.  Justin groaned and gave a shuddering sigh as he came. They lay there anointing one another, gasping and panting, almost weeping with relief and joy.

Then they cleaned each other up with their mouths and tongues, tasting and enjoying….

And after this, Oswald clung to Justin, and Justin held him, stroking him rhythmically.  He listened to his sweet Cobblepot’s breathing and felt his racing, throbbing heartbeat.

This was happiness. This was bliss.

“I’m glad we didn’t go…..all the way, yet.”  Oswald reflected as they lay in each other’s arms, enjoying the afterglow.

“Me too, it would have been too much- especially after..oh, Oswald love, you must be so sore…and did I make you bleed?”

“Forget it!” Oswald interrupted.  “I’ll live! We can try again..tomorrow morning..you can show me more of your excellent foreplay technique!”

“Oh Oswald - you are building me up for a fall, I think..Anyway love, I think perhaps we should forget penetration for now….we can always do oral….and I could soothe your soreness....with my tongue.  You know….lick you better….”

“Ohhh, Justin.  Both of those sound...well, perfect!  I shall look forward to it! But now...well, now, I don’t know about you, but I feel very tired.  And relaxed!”

“Mmmm, yes, me too - my endorphins have been fully released, thanks to you!  Let’s go to sleep.”

“I released your endorphins, eh?  You flatterer!” Oswald chuckled and snuggled into Justin’s body, nuzzling him, and sighed contentedly.

Justin cradled his lover’s head and kissed his crown tenderly.  He deeply inhaled the scent of his hair.

“You smell so sensual, Ozzy!” he breathed.

“Ooh.  Thank you!” Oswald murmured drowsily.  “Hey - you called me Ozzy!”

“Yes, that’s right.  Do you like that?”

“Yes I do - when you say it.”

“Good.”

“Night night - Mr Newman.”

Justin pulled the covers up around them and put his arm across Oswald protectively.  “Goodnight, Mr Cobblepot - my love!” he whispered.

He was so looking forward to continuing pleasuring Oswald in the morning.  His mouth watered at the thought of taking and sucking the life out of his lover’s superb shaft.  And his eager tongue couldn’t wait to get inside that gorgeous little ass….

He loved his sweet, sexy Cobblepot -  so much!

  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Act Itself - the Deflowering of Oswald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin finally takes Oswald's virginity

**The Act Itself - the Deflowering of Oswald.**

 

Justin kissed the crown of Oswald’s head, feeling the soft little tufts of his lover’s hair on his lips and inhaling the fragrance of his newly-washed locks.  Oswald had taken a bath shortly before they had decided to come back to bed and make love at last. Justin had said that the warm water would help to loosen him up and stretch him, as well as soothe him, in preparation for what was to come.  He smelt so divine!

“We’ll take this one small step at a time,” Justin said.  “I’ll make sure you are ready for me.”

Justin had first taken Oswald in his mouth, pleasuring him orally, as he had promised, receiving gratitude in the extreme from his little lover, culminating in an emphatic “Oh - yes!” as his big moment arrived.  He had tasted him on the previous evening, of course, but this was something else. To have his mouth filled with his lover’s salty-sweet essence in this way was divine.

And then he said to Oswald, “Turn over now, love, I want to lick you better where I hurt you.” 

And Oswald had obeyed his instruction with enthusiasm, clearly looking forward to the experience.  He clearly wasn’t disappointed from the whimpering sounds he was making.

“God, I love your cute little ass, Cobblepot!” he breathed, kissing the nape of Oswald’s neck with passion, after he had finished soothing his man’s soreness with his adventurous tongue.

“Oooh, really!?” came Oswald’s delighted response.

“Yes - really!”

“Thank you, Justin….”

And then, they were ready to try again for the main event….

“Ohhh yes - now that is good!” Oswald sighed as Justin began the process of foreplay - oiling his lover up and inserting his fingers one by one in order to get his gorgeous virgin gradually more relaxed, open and receptive.    He had been relieved and delighted when Oswald had groaned with pleasure and pleaded for more, clearly becoming increasingly more excited and aroused, until finally, he begged Justin to try to enter him.

Oswald had caught his breath as Justin had begun tentatively to make his way inside.   Justin stopped. 

“Are you alright, Oswald?” he asked anxiously.  

“Oh God yes!” had come the frantic reply.  “Please carry on!”

Justin sighed with relief.  He carried on pushing slowly forward.  It was so warm and comforting in there!  He gave a sigh of triumph as he found all was present and correct.

He paused briefly.

“Are you alright down there?” he asked.

“Wonderful!” came the emphatic reply.  Justin felt Oswald breathing hard beneath him, his warm, slender body heaving to and fro against Justin’s.

“Oh Oswald.  You’re mine now….” Justin almost wept to say the words.  

“Yes.   **All** yours….” Oswald gasped, almost giving way to tears  himself. He was no longer a virgin. He couldn’t believe it….

He felt Justin begin to thrust gently inside him and heard his sounds of pleasure.  He felt Justin’s hot breath on his bare skin, felt his strong, lithe limbs surround him.  “Oh God,” he moaned, writhing in response to his lover’s sensual movements. 

“Oswald,” rasped Justin, “That’s it, relax baby, that’s good…”

“Go faster!” urged Oswald, “Please!” He was suddenly up for more vigorous action….

“Are you sure?” Justin gasped anxiously above him.

“Yes, yes of course I’m sure - just do it!” demanded Oswald desperately.   

So Justin picked up the pace - as instructed so assertively by his eager little now-non-virginal Ozzy- and was rewarded with the euphoric sounds coming from his lover’s throat.

Oswald  cried out with joy when his climax came.  Justin then followed suit, spending himself violently and uttering the name of the Almighty in response.  

Justin revelled in the feel of his man’s warm, panting  body beneath his, the animal scent of his sweating skin, and the sound of his triumphant cry at reaching the pinnacle of his pleasure.

His shy little innocent had been fully deflowered and had enjoyed every moment.  Justin felt so proud! They had finally got there….and what an outcome!

They lay together quietly for a little while.  Justin lovingly pressed his lips to Oswald’s crown, tasting him and deeply inhaling his scent.  Oswald murmured contentedly and sighed.

Justin felt himself begin to withdraw.   He exited slowly and carefully.

Oswald turned over and stared at his seducer with tearful, wide blue eyes.

“Thank you,” he said quietly.  “That was….well…” he tailed off, as he couldn’t find the words….but the expression in his misted eyes spoke volumes.

Justin sighed.  He was so happy!  He stroked Oswald’s face and kissed him gently.   He savoured the taste of the lips that he had longed to kiss ever since the day that they had met.

“You’re welcome!” he said. “And thank you, too, for letting me be the one to...you know….How do you feel now that I’ve stolen your virtue away?”

“Relieved!”  Oswald chuckled. “Glad to see the back of it at last! It stuck around for far too long!”

“Awww.  Bless you!  Well I’m glad that I was the one to take it.”

“Me too.”

“Oswald.  I will say it again - you are so beautiful - and bright!  And sexy! I am flattered that I am the first and only one you gave yourself to.  And any man who would pass up the opportunity to be with you is a fool!”

Oswald felt himself blush.  “Thank you Justin. But…. anyway, let’s not talk about..other men, not now.  I just love being with you.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that, Oswald.  You are here with me now, and that’s all that matters.”  Justin stroked Oswald’s arm rhythmically.

Oswald stretched himself like a cat.  He yawned contentedly.

“Are you tired, love?” asked Justin.

“Just a tad!” Oswald chuckled.  “I think you have worn me out, Mr Newman!”

“Well then, let’s go to sleep - Mr Cobblepot!”

Oswald moved back onto his side, facing away from Justin.  Justin put his arm around Oswald and snuggled up against his back in an attitude of protection.  He enjoyed the feel of his new lover’s bare, warm body being so close to his. This afterglow was the best he had ever experienced.  And his lover was the most beautiful man he had ever met - contrary to his modest protestations. 

In short, Justin had never felt so happy in his life before!

Oswald felt Justin breathing steadily against his back.  He realised with wonder that there was a lovely, living being lying in this bed with him.  Handsome. Naked. In love with him!

This made his heart miss a beat.

He was so used to taking life, not preserving or protecting it.  He had tried and failed to save his mother from her tragic fate, and had hurt and dispatched others in his vain attempts at rescuing her.

His modus operandi was all about violence and death. That, of course, would never change.  No matter how he tried to tell himself otherwise, he knew he was caught in cycle that he wouldn’t get out of - unless some kind of miracle happened, and he wasn’t holding his breath on that concept.

He had sworn revenge - and taken it - on those who had mutilated his little Taran just for being loyal to him - exacting vengeance on his behalf, just because she loved him.  And then she had deserted him and filled him again with doubt that he could ever allow himself to become attached to another human being.

But now he knew love in its fullest sense.  He was overwhelmed by the power of it.

There was one thing he was certain of.  He would do anything for Justin…. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Christmas Unwrapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald reflects on what Christmas means to him

Oswald had never really believed in Christmas.  Not until now.

 

His gift was already unwrapped and lying next to him in his bed.

 

Christmas was supposed to smell of pine, but his Christmas was fragranced with spice and citrus.

 

Christmas smelt of Justin….


End file.
